crazy_dacfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Hello Pro Tap Live - Current Event
Tập_tin:The_1st_Character_Fes.jpg From July 7th, 2015, to August 4th, 2015, event The 1st Character Fes start. In this event, you can collect Push Point by clearing the live, use point to change cheer characters every week (update 4 times during event period). Reward include the newly ℃-ute Nakajima Saki (SSR). In addition, Musume.'15 Kudou Haruka (SSR), ANGERME Nakanishi Kana (SSR), Girls Inaba Manaka (SSR), ℃-ute Suzuki Airi (SR), and newly added cards Kobushi Factory availed with high probability in the "Summer Live Gacha". 300px300px 300px300px Holding period July 7th, 2015 (Tuesday) after maintenance to August 4th, 2015 (Tuesday), at 13:59 (Japan time). The 1st Character Fes, different character that can support by the following date and time. The second and third of the characters will be announced as appropriate. Week Holding period From Tuesday, July 7th, 2015 to Tuesday, July 14th, 2015. Week Holding period From Tuesday, July 14th, 2015 to Tuesday, July 21st, 2015. Week Holding period From Tuesday, July 21st, 2015 to Tuesday, July 28th, 2015. Week Holding period From Tuesday, July 28th, 2015 to Tuesday, August 4th, 2015. ※ Most supported characters from other weeks will availed in final week. ※ "The 1st Character Fes" is an event that support the character by using a Push Points earned from live. It isn't popularity ranking. 250px|right During limited time event "The 1st Character Fes", you can earn Push Point by clearing the live. You can earn luxury rewards depend on the cumulative number of Push Point. The rewards include ℃-ute Nakajima Saki (SSR), stage costumes Summer Series, and pieces of Star Stone. The 1st Character Fes (First Week) reward: ※ Those above rewards can win before the maintenance at July 14th, 2015. After that it'll replace with new rewards. Event limited rare Card: ℃-ute Nakajima Saki (Newly SSR) Stage Appeal: Cure Heart (Large) When the skill is activated during a live, HP is restored. 250px week notice!! That girl is racing from July 14th! 500px Stage Appeal: High Tension (Medium) When the skill is activated during a live, basic score of the trigger rises. During the event period, you can win those stage costumes by cheer using Push Points. 500px Summer Blouse Stage Appeal: Heat Up (Medium) Lv2 When the skill is activated during a live, basic score of all members rise. Sumer Mini Stage Appeal: Heat Up (Medium) Lv1 When the skill is activated during a live, basic score of all members rise. Kobushi Hair Ornaments Stage Appeal: Positive Heart (Medium) Lv4 When the skill is activated during a live, damage of missing Taps is reduced. 250px|right During the event "The 1st Character Fes" period, implement a limited time サマーライブガチャ Live Gacha. Newly added Girls Inaba Manaka (SSR), ANGERME Nakanishi Kana (SSR), and ℃-ute Suzuki Airi (SR). And finally Factory has participated in Hello Pro Tap Live!! In addition, Musume.'15 Kudou Haruka (Swimsuit SSR) is also included as secret card! Event Limited Cards: Girls Inaba Manaka (SSR) Stage Appeal: Positive Heart (Large) When the skill is activated during a live, damage of missing Taps is reduced. 250px ANGERME Nakanishi Kana (SSR) Stage Appeal: Heat Up (Medium) When the skill is activated during a live, basic score of all members rise. 250px ℃-ute Suzuki Airi (SR) Stage Appeal: Heat Up (Medium) When the skill is activated during a live, basic score of all members rise. 250px SECRET Musume.'15 Kudou Haruka (Swimsuit SSR) 250px|right Stage Appeal: Positive Heart (Large) When the skill is activated during a live, damage of missing Taps is reduced. "Kobushi Factory" Add New! Fujii Rio ® Attribute: Dance / Stage Appeal: Cure Heart Hirose Ayaka ® Attribute: Dance / Stage Appeal: Heat Up Nomura Minami ® Attribute: Fashion / Stage Appeal: High Tension Ogawa Rena ® Attribute: Sound / Stage Appeal: Cure Heart Hamaura Ayano ® Attribute: Sound / Stage Appeal: Positive Heart Taguchi Natsumi ® Attribute: Sound / Stage Appeal: High Tension Wada Sakurako ® Attribute: Fashion / Stage Appeal: Cure Heart Inoue Rei ® Attribute: Dance / Stage Appeal: Heat Up 250px250px 250px250px 250px250px 250px250px 〈〈〈Previous Event〈〈〈　　　　　　　　　　 〉〉〉Next Event〉〉〉 Thể_loại:Hello Pro Tap Live